


Gods, Necromancers & Ghouls….Oh My!

by KindredIsa



Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, F/M sex, Ghosts, Ghouls, M/M, M/M Sex, Magic, Pagan Gods, Post Mpreg, more will be added later - Freeform, ritual eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Bodies disappearing from the local cemetery in San Francisco seemed like a pretty cut and dry case. The Winchesters are about to discover that this hunt is a lot more than it seems.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711693
Kudos: 4





	1. Gods, Necromancers & Ghouls….Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to thank my amazing Beta Reader for looking this over and helping me make the story a hell of a lot better. Thank you Saltyravenclaw. Without your help, this story would haven't turned out as well as it has.

**Summary:** Bodies disappearing from the local cemetery in San Francisco seemed like a pretty cut and dry case. The Winchesters are about to discover that this hunt is a lot more than it seems.

* * *

The rain seemed to gather on the old streets of the Chinese marketplace, pouring down on the woman that ran through the dark alleys. The smells of the delicacies wafting from the small stores ghosted around the patrons that shopped there. The water cascaded down, splashing the footfalls of the young woman with dark hair that followed the other woman. The alleyway was dark as Alyra Winchester, holding her gun aloft and chasing after the figure, paused to halt in the alleyway. The sky had grown dark and with her gun cocked, Alyra crept slowly into the closed- off area between two old buildings. Behind her, she could hear footfalls and turned startled, gun raised only to halt, seeing Loki and Aason run up to her.

Putting her gun away, Alyra sighed and grimaced. “Dammit, I think we lost her.” Before she could say anything more, a force of wind blasted the young hunter into a large pile of wooden pallets in the corner of the alley by a large brown dumpster. Loki watched as his wife went flying into the wooden pallets, hearing them splinter with a deafening crash. Cringing with worry, the Trickster bolted down the alleyway towards his wife, grasping her hand and hoisting her up while Aason fired a few shots at the retreating woman. Lowering his gun, Aason groaned while he looked at the other two. “She got away.”

Alyra groaned while she grasped Loki’s hand and growled, standing up. Brushing the small splinters from her leather coat and cursing in annoyance, her green eyes flashed. “Bitch!”

Loki just chuckled. “We almost had her, too. Fucking witches, man...I’m going to gut her and turn her body into kindling.”

“We might need to check on our findings and then figure out what this has to do with the missing bodies from the mausoleums in the old section of the cemetery.” Loki said, dusting off his clothes and frowning. His gold eyes flashed in rage, angry that anyone would harm Alyra. “This seems almost ritualistic in nature. Or maybe it just isn’t related?”

“No, she ran from us for a reason and I intend to find out what it is.” Aason said, as the three of them headed back towards their hotel rooms to figure out what was _truly_ going on.

The whole case seemed to be one that had the entire family stumped from the beginning. 

* * *

At first, the missing bodies appeared to just be break-ins, but now seemed that with no bodies and the stone coffins and tombstones having been destroyed, that it could have been a ghoul. Late night snacks weren’t unusual for them, but none of the Winchesters were truly sure until they’d investigated the case. It was only a week after the first missing body that Alyra had taken the case with Loki and Aason tagging along with her. The drive down would have taken longer if Loki hadn’t just teleported them to the dark cemetery with the car.

Sometimes it helped being married to a god. Especially one, who could use his gifts for magic transportation. The cemetery was usually closed once the sun had set, but that wasn’t going to stop Alyra. Leaping up, she launched herself over the black iron gate, landing in crouch in the wet grass. With a grunt, she landed gracefully on all fours, standing and waiting for the other two. With one grasping her gun, she gazed around, watching the dark shadows playing along the old tombstones. The smell of musk and mold seemed to assault her senses, even when Loki landed next to her, followed by her cousin. Signaling for them to follow her, Alyra smirked, watching the god whispering in his ear. “Honey, we’re in a cemetery. You might want to change clothes since I don’t think cemetery dirt gets out of suits.”

Loki snapped his fingers to change into jeans, a t-shirt, and a black jacket. “Is this better?” Alyra nodded and motioned that they should head closer towards the mausoleum in the far end of the cemetery. “Much better. I swear, you’re taking hunter tips from mom. It works, though. Just stay low and be ready for anything.”

The hunters watched the shadows playing in the old section of the cemetery, the cold wind seeming to howl around them. A cold chill washed over all three of them, but neither of them halted. Inching closer to the large stone tomb, Alyra quietly signalled them to go in different directions. The door was ajar once the hunters reached the stone building, the lock having been broken off. Picking up the lock, Alyra frowned and handed it to her cousin. “What do you make of this?”

“Someone wanted in here pretty bad.” Aason remarked, frowned and shivering. The whole cemetery suddenly appeared to be covered in a thick, icy fog. “Shit, I think we’re going to have company.” Grabbing his rifle, Aason raised the barrel, firing a salt round once the fog rose up towards them. The icy mist transformed into the shape of a person, heading towards the hunters. Stepping quickly inside the stone building, Alyra began to feel her powers growing. Green flames erupted around her hands, flickering and flaming, while Loki used his magic to deal with the assault. Aason fired round after round, even though it was clear this was going to be one hell of a night.

The green flames blasted out from the stone building while the hunters went on the assault. It seemed that not only was the fog attacking them, but the ground started to shiver and quake. Rotting, bony hands emerged from the grass covered graves around them, followed by their decaying bodies. The entire cemetery was coming to life, with the full moon glowing bright down upon them. Alyra groaned and continued to fire at the creatures, burning them to ash, one after another, even when one gasped her jacket from behind. The stone crypts flew open, revealing more of the dead clambering out. With a yelp, the younger hunter was suddenly knocked down, hearing Loki’s cry of alarm ringing in her ears. With a growl, Alyra stood back up, panting hard. “Okay, that’s it. I’m toasting all of them cause this is fucked up!” she wheezed, and green fire erupted all around them, bodies beginning to burn and blacken with eerie screams piercing the night.

Finally able to break free from the stone building, the team ran for the iron gates. Alyra continued to blast at the dead, Loki covering their backs. Blood ran down one of her arms where she’d scraped it against the corner of one of the crypts. The icy fog rolling among the tombstones and along the grass was, fortunately, unable to escape the cemetery grounds. Chest heaving, Alyra’s green eyes flashed, halting the flames on her hands and collapsing into her husband’s arms. Her arm was bleeding a little, but once they were safe, warmth seemed to flow over her injury, Loki’s magic healing her. Firing into the cemetery once more before they ran to the car, the Winchesters drove off to discover what had just happened having just barely escaped the night of the walking dead.

Driving down the long, dark road, the hunters soon managed to get to the hotel. Once they had entered the hotel lobby, Alyra and Loki managed to book two rooms, unpacked the car, and finally collapsed, exhaustion rolling through them. This was a hunt that was going to be more dangerous than the family had anticipated. Drawing a bath, Loki watched his wife call her parents on the events that had just occurred. He would need to recharge and knew that Alyra also needed to do so. The bath would soothe her sore muscles and help clean up the dirt that was on her body. It looked like they had all gone ten rounds at a construction site.


	2. Chapter Two

The smell of the graveyard dirt made Loki’s nose twitch as he watched his wife pacing the room. She was still on the phone with her parents, trying to figure out what was going on with this case. How did a case that seemed to be a cut and dry ghoul hunt turn into a night of the living dead? The trickster left the bathroom, having turned off the bath water only to now watch his little filly. The dark hair that was usually in a tight braid was now messed and tangled, half hanging down her face and back, shiny with sweat and grimy with dirt. Her jacket, now resting on a nearby chair, was torn and in need of repair. Her clothes were covered in dirt, her shirt riding up her stomach, exposing her soft yet firm belly. 

With a sigh, Alyra continued to pace the room while she spoke to the family on the strange turn of events. “I don’t know Dad...Can I just talk to Mom for a moment?. Maybe he’s heard of something like this. Yes, I know you and Uncle Dean know about this stuff too. The thing is as far as I know, you haven’t dealt with this one before. Okay, I’ll wait.” Alyra turned to look at her husband, her brow arching in either a challenge or inquiry. With Alyra, Loki didn’t know if she was trying to challenge him or drive him insane, but either way he was always up for the challenge. Finally turning her attention towards the nearby table, the young hunter bent over the book Alyra tucked the phone under her shoulder before writing. “Yeah, hey Mom. Yeah, I was wondering if you’ve heard of this or encountered something like this before? Yeah... um, okay. Yeah, Loki’s still here...Did you need to talk to him?....Okay, hang on.” Turning back towards her husband, Alyra handed him the phone and grinned. “Mom wants to chat with you.”

Loki took the phone and frowned, watching her a moment, motioning for her to go take a bath. He watched her head towards the bathroom and softly shut the door. Once he heard more water being added, he turned his attention to the call. 

“Yeah Gabriel. We don’t know what is going on here. We entered the cemetery to check on the missing bodies and we were attacked…..Well nothing at first. We saw a lock off the crypt, some damaged stone and then this cold fog came out of nowhere….Well yeah, we figured it being a cemetery, of course it could be haunted….Geez Gabriel, I’m older than you are by centuries. I know that a cemetery might have ghosts. The thing that gets me is the ground shaking and the dead literally coming out of their graves….Well yes, we got out of there fast….No. no….Alyra blasted them into dust...Yeah but the fog is still there….Yeah, fine….See you tomorrow then...Yep well then don’t come tonight since we need to recharge.” At the final reply from the archangel, Loki smirked a little. “Well you asked my friend so don’t ask questions, you don’t want to hear the answers too. Good night.” 

Loki finally hung up the cell phone and smirked. Heading towards the washroom, he opened the door to see his wife trying to get the dirt from her hair and having little success. With a pout, Alyra watched her husband once she’d noticed him there. “I don’t think a bath isn’t going to help, you know. It was a nice thought, but now the water has more dirt in it than I have on me.”

“So, we have a shower then,” Loki said, watching her and moving closer to the white tub once she motioned him to come to her. Grabbing his shirt, Alyra pulled him closer to her wet form before kissing him. Loki could only gulp and yelped when he got a little bit wet when he was pulled forward. “Ughh! Sigyn…” 

The Trickster god could only growl and watched the green eyes glow with amusement. She licked her lips and helped remove the wet material off of his chest. Alyra now had the advantage of knowing what drove Loki insane with desire. She had once been his wife Sigyn before she had been killed by Odin. Returning from the Empty to be reborn had been the angels’ idea, and now with her memories restored, she was both Alyra, daughter of Gabriel and Sam Winchester, and Sigyn, wife of Loki.

“Well for starters, Loki, we need to recharge our powers and why waste hot water?” Alyra purred softly when she reached to unplug the tub. Standing up completely naked, the young hunter watched her husband’s intense hunger. Watching him remove the rest of his clothes was never something she would get bored with. Turning on the shower and waiting for the water to heat up, Alyra took his hand, gently pulling him towards her. Once the water was the right temperature, Loki closed the glass shower door before he held his wife. The room filled with wet steam while the couple added another check to their carnal list.

* * *

The next morning, Alyra groaned when she heard the knocking on their hotel room door. It was much too early to be getting up and she pouted, turning to face her husband. Loki groaned when the knocking continued before climbing out of bed. Wrapping a housecoat over his body, he snarled in annoyance before opening the door. His gold eyes began to glow for a moment only to spot the Winchesters and Gabriel standing there. “Ughh what time is it?” He muttered, but allowed them to come in.

“Roughly 7 in the morning?” Gabriel answered, shrugging. “I’m used to getting up this early, but could you two get dressed, please? I thought we could all have breakfast here before heading to the cemetery.” The archangel held up a few bags stuffed with sweet jelly- filled donuts to Loki. “I don’t know what kind you like, but I love the strawberry ones.”

Loki nodded and grabbed the bag, dropping the donuts on the table before hastily pulling on real clothes. Heading into the washroom, Loki only needed to remove the robe before using his magic. Before anyone knew it, he was fully dressed along with Alyra in clean jeans and shirts. Leaving the washroom, the trickster nabbed the bag and sat on the bed while he and the others had breakfast. Dean had gone to wake up his son, who stumbled into the room through the connecting door. With a yawn, Aason too started on his breakfast and precious coffee. One thing about the Winchesters:, never mess with their morning caffeine. It was always coffee first, hunt after and it seemed that wasn’t about to change.

After everyone had eaten their breakfast and worshiped at the coffee pot, the family headed back towards the cemetery. During the daytime, it was easier to get inside rather than climbing the fence. Under the pretense of Sam and Dean checking out the missing bodies as federal agents, the rest of the team headed towards the site of the attacks. Noticing the uneven ground around them made it hard to forget the previous night’s events. This had not been an hallucination and was one of the weirdest cases this family had ever been on.

* * *

Sam wrote in his notebook while they talked to the groundskeeper. “So you reported the first body having gone missing a little over a week ago, is that correct?”

The older man nodded while he was busy tending to a fresh grave, brushing off the dirt on the gravestone. “That would be about right. I take good care of these graves. They are someone’s final resting place;. I mean who would treat these people with such disrespect? I’ve worked this cemetery for thirty years and this has never happened before in my whole time as groundskeeper. I don’t even know what to tell the relatives. There is nothing of value in any of these graves.”

“What about the crypts? Would there be valuables in there?” Sam inquired and turned to point towards one of the still locked mausoleums further away from the gate.

“Well I suppose so…. but who would desecrate a grave just to get an old dirty watch or a wedding band? Why not just leave the dead alone?” The old man mumbled sadly and brought his shovel down while he continued to tidy up the dirt on the nearby grass.

“Has anyone come into town lately that has been acting weird or something? Have you noticed anything strange?” Dean asked, watching the older man intently while the others continued to search for clues under the guise of mourners. This halted the old man’s actions and he shook his head. 

“No sir, nothing yet but you never know what weirdos are out there these days. All that rock and roll, tattoos and other stuff can really make the kids do weird stuff. If you want to know what I think, I’d check the high school in case this is a sick prank.” With that said, the old man left them alone to tend to more of the graves muttering about kids and black magic.

Dean and Sam watched him walk off before they headed back to the others. Once the hunters got to the opened crypt, Dean frowns with his green eyes watching the strange man. “Let’s get out of here and check around town.” The others nodded and left the cemetery heading towards their cars. Once they’d gotten to the Impala and the car Alyra and Aason usually used, Gabriel smiled. Leaning into kiss Sam farewell before porting home to wait on some news with Castiel knowing that things could get complicated with him there. Getting into the cars, the family didn’t notice the fog beginning to rise up into the woods near the cemetery. 

Cold eyes watched them leave, and even at a great distance they determined to stop the hunters from messing with their plans. For now, they would just have to wait until they could play their hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning had been rather productive with the family heading towards the nearby shops. Alyra had been skeptical at first, considering they would be searching for something powerful to raise the dead. The main thought most of the family members had on that matter, had been a witch. The only problem with that was in order to find the witch, they would need to be extremely careful. Sure, a witch could be killed easily with witch killing bullets or rather the power of a god, but even then the witch could be part of a coven, or worse a cult. Witches were not exactly the nicest of characters, save for a few. Fondly enough, Alyra’s auntie Rowena was a spitfire but she would do anything to protect the Winchester family.

Heading down the street, the young hunter frowned, spotting various shops. It was clear that alternative healing was a part of living here in San Francisco, with many various cultures living in the area and blending into one. Alyra headed towards the wooden sales counter. Watching the young woman standing there, Alyra walked up towards her. Taking out her badge, Alyra regarded the woman calmly determined to get any information that she could. “Hello, I was hoping to speak with the owner of this establishment?”

The woman’s dark eyes glanced from Alyra’s to the badge. Right off the bat, this person gave off a nervous vibe that sent Alyra’s hunter senses tingling. The woman cleared her throat.“Well,” she said shakily, “the owner is out today, but how may I help you?”

“Right. Well, I’m looking into the activity in the cemetery. I heard there have been reports of bodies missing. Graves are being desecrated with none of the valuables being taken. I have seen reports on mausoleums being broken into as well.” Alyra pulled out her small notepad and frowned when the woman almost appeared to be panicked by the questioning. This was something the hunter was going to keep an eye when she met up with the others. 

“Yes, well a lot of people come and go from here. It’s not unheard of for vagrants to sneak into the cemetery, steal things or even break into the tombs just for shelter from time to time.”

“Right. Let me ask you something. If they were going to steal valuables from the graves, why not just leave the bodies? What possible reason would anyone have to steal  _ bodies _ ?”

“I...Uh. Look, I don’t know, ok? Maybe to sell the bones to some university or something? That could be a good place to look at the medical school or even the hospital. Perhaps they wanted to give them to the museum. I don’t know what sick fucks would want with a body.” The woman shifted and looked around the store nervously before moving closer to Alyra, her eyes obviously shifting in fear. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were Devil worshipers or something. This place isn’t exactly what you would think with the history here. I mean, look up some of the shit that went down years ago.”

“Right, I’ll do that.” Alyra wrote everything down, including how the woman was reacting to the questioning. Closing the notebook, the hunter reached into a pocket and handed the woman her card. “Thank you. If you hear anything more, give me a call.” With the nod, she left the store, finding that it was highly suspicious. The woman had been nervous and had wanted to take the body thefts as being for some sort of medical research. That wasn’t all that had Alyra’s mind wandering. Something about the way she spoke on the occult made the hunter realize that this could indeed be witches. If it was a coven, then why bring the dead back to life? Rob the graves and then blame it on Devil worship unless she was perhaps gloating. Leaving the store to head to the next stop on her list, Alyra made a mental note to keep an eye on that location. Walking a few doors down, the next store assaulted her nostrils, making Alyra cringe. A sneeze was imminent and erupted from her when she entered the shop. The strong smell of sandalwood and sage seemed to waft over her, filling her brain and clouding her senses. Clearly, she was in the right area for a coven to be seen with all the herbal remedies in the small clear glass jars. Looking around, Alrya’s once again felt her hunter senses tingling. She could only hope that this wasn’t a coven they were after but at this point, it sure looked that way.

* * *

Aason and Loki weren’t having much luck when they headed to the next stop on their list. The first location had been to question the local medical examiner's office to inquire about any recent bodies. The medical examiner had told them both that on no certain terms that he would inform anyone had a dead body having been dug up. The police would have been involved immediately and they had hit a dead end for the moment. Thanking the older gentleman, both the hunters left him be but suspicion was always on their mind. There was no way that when a body went missing and eventually turned up that the examiner wasn’t involved. The hospital hadn’t been much help either but they had a long list to go on. 

Heading back down to the local artisan shops to meet Alyra, Loki stopped to frown a little searching inside one of the shops. Inside the clear glass window, he noted a few strange objects that reminded him of idols. This could be nothing more than something exotic to appease tourists, or it was something far more sinister.

Watching Loki enter the long shop, Aason frowned and followed him. The whole entire shop smelt strange and the permeating stench of sage and sandalwood almost made the young man cringe. The energy in the shop seemed to be off somehow making Aason’s stomach twist up with silent alarm. The hunter watched the entire shop before he glanced at Loki Gold eyes met blue and both men knew that they were onto something. Inching closer towards the back, Loki growled when he spotted something that had his hackles rising. There, in the center of the room, appeared to be an altar. But what shocked the god, was the fact that it was out in the open. Taking his cell phone out, Loki quickly snapped a photo for future reference. He quickly pocketed his phone when he heard the voice behind them. It was clear this person didn’t like them nosing around their shop. 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” The voice spoke with authority, causing both men to turn around. When Loki’s golden eyes met the petite woman standing there, her eyes widened in  alarm. Quickly recovering herself for a moment, the woman spoke once again with a slight quiver in her voice. “Is there something in particular you were searching for?”

“Yes,” Loki replied smoothly,. “we heard about your store from some of the locals and wanted to check it out. It seems you have some rather interesting items here on display.” Loki’s voice spoke with as much authority he could muster, knowing that this woman seemed uncomfortable around him. Titling his head a little, the trickster then began to wonder if she knew he was a demi-god or perhaps she could just sense his authority. Whatever the cause, Loki made a mental note to think about it later when they got back to the hotel. He watched her eyes for a moment longer waiting for her reply, his gaze drifting towards the display of shrunken heads. “For instance, I was unaware of such shops carrying such curiosities such as these heads. Tell me, where did you procure them?”

The shopkeeper smiled nervously and shook her head. Loki wasn’t using his powers on her at this moment, but perhaps if she lied then he would later on. “Oh, those? We do have a few suppliers for rare objects. I don’t even think they are genuine, but don’t tell the tourists that.” The woman then frowned. Clearly, she was finding that she was blurting out something that normally would be kept confidential. It was detrimental to sales if she told tourists or locals that the heads may have been fake. 

Loki smiled, his face growing cold for a moment. Moving closer to the display case the trickster smirked a little. “Oh these aren’t all fake. Some look extremely real to me and I’m sure you’d know the difference in such an acquisition, am I correct?”

“Oh...Um..I’m sure a few of them could be authentic, but I’m not really the one that orders them. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow when the owner is back in town?” The woman stammered and watched the two men, clearly terrified of Loki being in her store. 

When Loki moved to reply, his body stiffening, Aason put a hand on his shoulder a silent warning. “Yes, thank you, that would be wonderful. We will hopefully be by tomorrow.” With a nod, the blond hunter steered Loki away and headed towards the next store. Once they had entered the other store, Loki hissed at the younger man. “Why did you stop me? She was clearly lying.”

“Yeah, I figured that, but it’s not going to help threatening the shopkeeper right now. We want to keep the investigation going and we still don’t know what we’re dealing with here.” Aason replied and knew that they could be dealing with a variety of things right now. If those heads were real, then where did they get them from? Who were the innocent victims that had lost their heads in order to create them and what was their purpose here? What did the altar in the centre mean? Which deity did that represent and why was Loki so disturbed by it? These were questions for later on in the privacy of their hotel rooms. Spotting Alyra in the next store, both men went up to her while they continued their search. It was slowly getting dark when they went back to the hotel to compare notes. This was already a long hunt, with some to go on but not much. Grabbing a few pizzas on the way back to the hotel, the hunters soon gathered in one of the rooms to discuss their findings. Each had an interesting view on the hunt, the clues and already a few suspicions that now garnered their attention.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been fully edited but I'm too excited about this one :)

Dinner had been a busy affair with the family comparing notes on their current investigations. It seemed that something was bothering Loki but Alyra didn’t speak on it. Once everyone else had gone to bed, Alyra shifted from the couch to place the empty pizza boxes into the garbage. Loki’s back muscles were tense and even from across the room, Alyra could tell that something bothered him. Placing the last box into the garbage, she turned to glance at him. “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you honey?”

Loki sat down and let out a gruff growl. His hackles were still raised and something had the Trickster completely on edge. Even when they had been together for many centuries, his wife was the only one that could ease that rage. She could easily calm him down when it came to Thor and Odin but this was different. Loki almost seemed apprehensive sitting there on the large hotel bed. Walking closer to the bed, Alyra gently took his hands in her’s, purring softly to gain his attention. With his golden eyes reaching her green ones, did she softly speak once more. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Loki remained tense but he was also looking exhausted at that moment. Snapping her fingers, Loki’s clothes disappeared and the god found himself lying on his front on the bed. 

Letting her own clothes dissolved onto the floor, Alyra climbed up onto the bed, straddled his bare buttocks and purred. Something was upsetting her mate and Alyra knew he would tell her in time. A large bottle of clear massage oil ghosted slowly into her. Opening the bottle, she poured some in her hand. Rubbing it warm so that she wouldn’t make him jump, Alyra smirked, slowly rubbing his shoulders. “You’re so tense love.” The demi-god slowly began to work her soft fingers over his shoulder, his entire back and shifted to his buttocks. Loki could only groan while his wife worked to calm him down. Alyra had always been able to calm him down and perhaps that is why she’d been reborn. SIgyn always had a way to placate the Trickster even in the harshest of moments with Odin. 

Brushing kisses over the firm wet skin, Alyra blew warm air watching him shiver. His ass was already tensing, which meant that he was aroused. It was pretty obvious even if Alyra hadn’t been able to scent it before being pulled to lie on her back. Alyra let out a cute yelp when strong arms suddenly grasped her slender waist. Panting with her own intense desire, green eyes glowing, the young hunter watched Loki hovering over her prone body. Sliding her legs apart, the god pushed inside her. The room filled with their coupling, magic swirled in the air and energy crackled like a lightning storm. Sex between the two was always intense but the two gods never lost control over their environment. There were times their mating was intense, full of passion that usually broke a few items in the room. Tonight, they had more control despite the intensity of the magic that now surrounded them.

Loki woke up the next morning with the warm heat of his wife cuddling up to him. There were times when they didn’t have the time to bask in the afterglow of their love making. Alyra often guessed, much to Loki’s amusement, that it was because they had three little godlings now. Not much time to cuddle when three little one demanded their attention during the daytime. It was nice to be on a hunt and take some time for themselves. The peace was soon disrupted when Alyra’s cell phone went off. With a growl, Loki nudged his wife up. Her emerald eyes glared at him tiredly before reaching up to take the phone. It seemed that this would be one of those mornings where the couple couldn’t bask in bed. The hunt was on. Snapping his fingers, Loki and Alyra were soon dressed and headed to the nearby restaurant to regroup with the others. 

* * *

Walking into the restaurant, the couple headed towards the back booth for their usual cup of java. The scent already perked Alyra right up, her green eyes glowing for only a second and smiled. Loki watched the other patrons noticing a few strange glances in their direction from a few. They were clearly being watched but he turned his golden gaze back to the others. Dean noticed the strange looks and then Loki’s strange gaze. “What is it Loki?” The hunter’s gruff voice seemed to be a whisper. He already knew that they had raised some suspicion but none knew what it was yet. Before Loki could reply, a young blond lady with a perky voice walked towards the table. Her voice was an annoying bubble that reminded Alyra of some fifties movie reject. Her hair was all tied back into a neat ponytail, her uniform was immaculate and her head bobbed a little when she spoke to them. All in all, it was beyond creepy and Alyra dubbed her miss creepy fifties barbie. 

“Hi there. Welcome to Denny’s. What can I get for you fine people today?” Her voice was already beginning to raise Alyra’s hackles the moment she opened her mouth. All the girl needed was some roller skates and a poodle skirt.

“We’ll need a few moments but could we start with a round of coffee?”” Dean replied and the girl bobbed her head and left after saying ‘okie dokie’. Once she left, Dean sipped on the coffee he had gotten earlier. Having arrived earlier, Dean had made sure that he got his pickmeup. “Creepy…”

“Broke the needle…” Sam replied and watched the scary blond walk off towards the side door. It didn’t take long before she returned with a tray full of fresh coffee, creamers and sugar. The hunters ordered their breakfast and waited until the young woman disappeared before comparing notes. “Something is really up with the people in this town. This whole place is giving me creep vibes.”

“You don’t know the half of it, uncle Sam. Loki and I went into a few shops yesterday. Man did they not like us messing around there. They even had shrunken heads and dude, Loki went on high alert.” Aason spoke up while pouring some sugar into his coffee. “Show them the picture you took of the shrine.” The young blond man glanced at Loki. He then sipped on his coffee while Loki begrudgingly removed his phone from his jacket. 

Handing the phone to Dean, the trickster watched the others around them. Something didn’t seem right and when had the restaurant gotten as quiet as the grave? There was no more music, the conversations that surrounded them became mute, and there were far less people there right now. Something was wrong. Loki was pulled from his thoughts once the waitress arrived with the food, asked them if they needed anything and left. The rest of the group slowly went to eat their food when golden eyes began to widen in alarm. His body tense, reaching to knock the forks away. “Don’t touch that…”

Dean and the others watched Loki as if he had grown two heads. The atmosphere suddenly was charged with energy, crackling around them. Standing up in alarm, the hunters, demi-gods and one half-angel faced off were surrounded. It was clear that this was either a coven or a cult. Either way, as Gabriel would say, at the moment they were ubberboned.

It was clear that this group of individuals weren’t going to let the Winchesters go easily but neither showed their hand. It was clearly going to be a game of poker, the highest hand would win but who would draw first? Alyra itched to draw on her magic in order to blast them out. Loki itched to port them all out the danger zone but he too remained passive for the time being. Tension was starting to tighten with both parties knowing it would eventually snap. Neither side was certain as to what was about to transpire. 

The Winchesters heard the sound of something fired nearby. Dean grabbed his gun from the back of his jeans only to slump down hard. His head would have bounced off the hard wooden floor had Loki not caught him. More projectiles fired at the family, whistling into the air. Alyra’s hands began to glow, firing at their attackers. The battle was clearly mismatched even if the witches were human. Loki waved his hands to send the others back to the bunker. There they would be safe but he and Alyra had some unfinished business to attend to. When the smoke cleared, blood stained the wooden floor. Loki and Alyra stood over their prey, flames ready to ignite if given the wrong answers.

Loki snarled once he and Alyra had subdued their attackers.Grabbed the shirt of one trembling and bleeding human, the trickster pushed the man down hard onto a wooden table. Green flames pushed towards the sweating man’s face, his eyes wide with fear. Alyra moved closer to her husband. Loki's voice barked in cold rage while the flames continued to move closer watching his wife advance on the man. Her hand moving closer, her green flames only inches from his skin. “Now who sent you and why did you attack us?”

The man watched the two gods, his eyes glistening with tears. The scent of urine filled the room and Loki smirked. He now had everyone’s undivided attention since they would be fools to not fear the Norse trickster. The man opened his mouth to speak but nothing escaped his quivering lips, his eyes rolled back into his head before he slumped down to the cold floor. The man slumped down useless in their interrogation. The men and women gasped in terror, bending down and those that could groveled before them. It was unclear if they were worshiping Loki and Alyra until they heard the cold voice that echoed through the entire room. “ENOUGH!”

Alyra and Loki turned towards the voice. The green flames that surrounded Alyra’s hand extinguished as they watched a tall woman approach them both. The cold blue eyes regarded the two before her then watched the humans quivering. The dark energy that surrounded her choked the light until all went black. Loki’s golden eyes narrowed while he watched the lovely blond glide towards them both. His lips parted with only one word allowed to escape. “Hel.”

The cold pale face turned towards them both watching with ice in the twin orbs, lips cracked into an unforgiving smile. Dark energy seemed to rise once more with a voice that sounded like the grave left her lips. “Hello, daddy…” The eyes then noticed Alyra standing there next to her father. Tilting her head to the side with confusion written all over her face, Hel watched them both for a moment. Her smile widened and a cold laugh echoed through the entire restaurant. “Hello, mother. This is quite a lovely surprise. I thought you were dead.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse when Loki & Alyra speak with their daughter. There is a little bit of sacrificial eating in this chapter but not too much. Tried to make it not too gory.

Alyra and Loki watched their daughter as she approached them. The followers continued to cower on the ground, knowing that their goddess was all powerful. If it were indeed true that these were her parents, then the humans knew they had much to fear. In the Norse lore, the father of Hel was Loki. He was a god none with to cross and her mother was said to be extremely powerful. Together, Hel’s parents could turn them all into burning piles of ash within moments. Hel turned towards her followers for a moment and hissed. “Leave us.” 

The humans left the restaurant as quickly as they could, clearly remaining fearful. The dark energy was still ghosting within the room until the last of the humans left. Hel smiled and turned back towards her parents. Lifting up the dead body left on the cold floor, Hel smiled, tossing it onto the table. “Well now, shall we have a little chat while we have some breakfast?”

Alyra sat down at the booth next to her husband, snaking a hand into his, clearly aghast at the very thought of eating someone. Hel had grabbed a nearby dagger before she started carving into the body, blood spurting onto the table and her hands. Hel then put some of the flesh into her mouth, her blue eyes watching her parents. “Are you not hungry? Please, there is no need to be polite here. We’re family after all.” 

Loki noticed that his stomach was aching with his hunger. It had been some time since he’d eaten humans, but Alyra’s stomach was no longer used to their diet. With a sigh, the blond grabbed some of the meat offered to him, placed it into his mouth, chewing. His golden eyes watched their daughter, caution clearly his main focus. The taste of the fresh blood and meat caused Loki’s eyes to flash. Alyra shook her head when Hel offered her a piece. 

“Now why wouldn’t you want to eat some, mother? He’s fresh and I killed him as a tribute to my parents, after all. Why not take my offering to the woman that birthed me.” Hel continued to carve up more of the cooling meat, blood splashing around them. The thought of eating humans made Alyra’s stomach quiver. Yes Sigyn had partaken in their special diet but this was completely different. Alyra hadn’t been raised this way even if her husband and daughter had. “Mother, I know you are the same in body and soul. You were killed thousands of years ago but you are still Sigyn.”

“I am still your mother, yes. I just haven’t eaten humans in this life as you do, Hel. I have the feeling it could make me ill but you two enjoy the treat.” Alyra responded and got up from the booth for a moment to grab a glass of water. “Besides, you know why we are here, don’t you?”

Hel turned and smiled before she began to laugh, hysterically. “Oh so the fun in the graveyard got your attention did it, mommy?”

“Why are you doing this, Hel? What is it you want?” Loki spoke watching his child and then turned to watch his wife for a moment. He knew that he’d neglected Hel for some time, but the now fully grown woman was independent. Hel in fact reminded him of her own mother in more than a few ways.

“Why to speak to you two, of course. I knew the only way to get my parents here was to cause a little ruckus in the cemetery.” Hel shrugged and frowned, having lost her appetite, raised a hand, disintegrating the body before them. The blood also turned to gray ash before them. Blowing it away, Hel frowned. “I knew that I felt something a few years ago. It was like nothing I’ve felt in centuries and so, I created a little bit of a welcoming party for you both.”

“What you call a little ruckus, I would call a temper tantrum.” Loki leaned forward watching Hel, his golden eyes flashing, his voice a cold hiss. “You raised the dead just so you can get my attention? I’m not **_that_** hard to get a hold of you know.”

“Yes, daddy but where’s the fun in just doing a silly little ritual. Putting some blood in a tiny bowl and calling your name? Really, where’s the finesse?”

“The finesse is where we don’t draw attention to ourselves, Hel.” Alyra replied after sipping on some of the cold water. “You know that humans aren’t the same as they once were. You draw the attention of hunters when you do shit like this. Hunters that know how to kill our kind.” 

Hel turned and laughed. “Oh you mean hunters like the ones working with you both? Yes, I know about humans and the little half angel twit. I’m not clueless as to why you two are really here. I knew if I made a big enough mess, you two would come running.”

“Well you wanted our attention and now you have it.” Loki replied frowning at both of the women in the room. “You didn’t need to take over an entire region to do that you know.”

“Oh I know but this is a lot more fun than trying to find you. These humans are pathetic and were willing to do anything to get what they wanted including worshiping me.” Hel sighed and waved a hand. Magic swirled around the table. Boredom clearly showed in her tone of voice. She had been lonely for some time and had wanted to reconnect with her family. “I’ve been lonely, so I made a call.”

“This wasn’t a call Hel,” Loki said, “this was a bang and you are using these humans to boost your own ego and we _both_ know it. What did you offer these humans for their worship?”

“Oh daddy, you’re one to talk aren’t you? You’ve used humans for centuries to boost your own powers, ego and don’t tell me you haven’t fucked and eaten any of them. You haven’t been off the grid that long.” Hel’s eyes sparked with a sudden rage, leaning closer to Loki, growling a little. “Or have you lost your touch? Are you now a weak little fuck that can’t get it up anymore?” Hel began to taunt her father only to gasp when Loki gripped the front of her outfit, drawing her close towards him, growling.

“I’ve lost nothing, child and I suggest you treat me with the respect I’m due. Hel, what did you offer them?!” Loki snarled, his temper flaring up while Alyra went over to her husband to calm him down. Alyra slowly touched his shoulder, calming Loki down until he let their daughter go. 

Hel slumped back in the booth and laughed suddenly, her blue eyes sparking in amusement. “Oh so you haven’t lost your balls have you Loki? As to what I offered them? Well they were a pathetic little coven that wanted power and wealth. The usual shit, so I gave it to them. They had no idea what they called up and now this area is mine to do as I will.” 

Loki stood up and growled once again taking his wife’s hand. “You will be stopping this now Hel or so help me…”

“You’ll what? Kill me, daddy dearest?” Hel interrupted with a smile as cold as the grave crossing her dark features. “You don’t have it in you to kill your own child and you know it.”

Loki stood and walked towards the restaurant door with Alyra, pausing a moment to glance at their dark spawn. “If I have to, I will. This is a whole different world now, Hel, and you’d better get with the program unless you wish to go against the pantheon. Odin may hear wind of this and the exposure. I suggest you cease what you’re doing before he comes and punishes you. Take my word for it. Stop what you’re doing now or the hunters will end it. I have no desires to lose anymore of my children, but mark my words little girl, you are forcing my hand. Don’t make us stop you, Hel. Tone it down or this whole damn area will be covered in hunters before we have a chance to breathe.” Opening the door, Loki escorts his wife out before turning back towards their daughter. “Heed my words, child or you won’t like the consequences.”

Hel watched her parents leave and growled. Her blue eyes sparked with rage, she had expected Loki to side with her. It seemed that her father wanted a war, and so she would bring him one. He wouldn’t kill her, that was true, but Hel knew Loki was correct about the other gods. She also knew that this was a beacon to human hunters. Let them come, for she was the goddess of death. Death would come to any that opposed her rule of this area; it would come on swift wings.

* * *

Loki and Alyra left the restaurant, pretty sure that their daughter was angry with what was said. The ground around them started to shake,Loki’s arms grasping around his wife’s waist. They knew that this could only truly be the beginning. People started to scatter around the nearby streets, screaming that it was an earthquake. They had no idea an angry goddess was about to wreak havoc on the city. Loki sighed and turned back towards the restaurant. Finding it now deserted, the trickster frowned, rolled his eyes, muttering to himself “Really?”

After the ground had stopped shaking, Loki and Alyra ran towards the cemetery to find out what their daughter had done. The ground beyond the iron gates was cracked, the earth shaken to its core, graves exposed and some of the larger mausoleums with cracks along their foundation. Alyra sighed and her green eyes flash looking at her husband. “Now **_that_** was a temper tantrum if I’ve ever seen one. Loki, she is getting out of hand. What do we do now?”

“We call in the reinforcements on this one. The guys should be back at the bunker and I’m sure we need their help on this one.” Loki pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gabriel, knowing this is more than they can handle alone. He then smirked hearing Gabriel answer. It wasn’t the reply to his call that got him chuckling, it was the bellowing from Dean in the background. “Hello, Gabriel.”

Gabriel had been stuck at home until he was called back to the bunker with the boys. He had heard what had happened so far but trying to calm Dean was near impossible. “Hey Lo, what in Hell happened?”

“We ran into our daughter. She apparently felt the magic when Aly got her memories back. I guess it was to get our attention.”

“So, Hel did what? Have a tantrum just to see mommy and daddy? Seriously, that kid needs one hell of a spanking for the trouble she is causing.”

Loki cringed at the mention of a spanking before smirking. “Sure, my friend. You hold the goddess of death down while I blister her ass. That will work out perfectly until she raises all the dead in the world. We have a huge problem. Gabriel, she is causing a lot of trouble out here and we may need some help.”

Gabriel burst into laughter, nearly choking on his pepsi, unable to help his current amusement. It wasn’t the situation that made him laugh, it was the fact that Loki had actually asked for help. Normally, Loki was in complete control of situations that he barely asked for the help needed. “Am I getting this straight? Loki the trickster God is asking for help?"

Loki growled into the phone, waiting for the archangel to cease his laughter before he spoke again. “Yes,” He growled out through gritted teeth. “We need some assistance on this one. Could you….fuck….could you come over here and help us?”

“Sure, we can come over and save your asses but first, I need to hear it Loki.”

“For fuck’s sake, Gabriel! You want to hear what? Lives are at stake here. Now are you coming up here or not?”

Gabriel smiled on the phone and licked his lips enjoying the way the conversation was going. “Yep, we can come up. Just say _please_ and we’ll be there in jiffy.”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me, Gabriel! The dead are coming up from the ground and you want a fucking _please_?!” Loki raised a hand towards the gates when he spoke. Blasting a few that came at them but were trapped by the iron, Loki held them at bay along with Alyra. “If they fucking get loose, no one will be around to save anyone’s pitiful asses, now get over here!”

Gabriel snickered and snapped his fingers, porting them all from the bunker to the cemetery gates, weapons in hand ready to stop the onslaught. “That wasn’t so hard, was it, Loki?” 

The trickster jumped and hung up the phone. He continued to blast at the gates but glared at the amused angel. “Dammit Gabriel, you really can be such an ass sometimes.” He watched his wife and the others begin to fire guns, magic and even a few angels tricks to stop the dead. Unable to fully halt the assault, Loki turned to watch Alyra wobble in place next to him. Her energy was spent and so was his. Running to her side, Loki caught his wife as she passed out from exhaustion. The bodies of the creatures they had blasted lay on the cold, foggy cemetery ground, but more were rising. Holding onto his unconscious wife, Loki snarled at the iron gates in frustration. “We need to regroup now. Get back to the hotel and let Alyra rest.”

Dean continued to fire through the gates only to watch in alarm when Alyra passed out. He then noticed Sam watching as well. Everyone knew that this battle wouldn’t be won right now. They had one down and another god needing to rest as well. Both Loki and Alyra were spent on their magic reserves needing to rest. 

Having no choice but to retreat, Gabriel snapped his fingers and they disappeared from the edge of the cemetery, appearing back at the bunker. Loki looked around and frowned. His own form began to wobble, being forced to hand Alyra over to her father. He felt dizzy, with his golden eyes wavering before he too passed out. If Gabriel hadn’t been quick, Loki would have landed hard on the hard floor of the bunker out cold. Gabriel then placed Loki on the nearby couch with Alyra on the other one to rest. The others soon began to work on their strategy to get to stop Hel from bringing, well, Hell on earth.

* * *

Dean was pacing the bunker floor, giving the others a wonderful impression of a caged tiger. His green eyes were focusing on anything and everything at that point. It was either get the hunter a beer or watch him continue to pass the floor. Deciding to just do something, Dean went to the fridge and pulled out some beers. Cracking one open, he took a long gulp before handing the others some beer as well. “So what the hell happened, anyway? How did this turn into a thriller video of two gods passed out on the couch?”

Gabriel took a sip of his beer and grimaced a little at the comment from Dean. “Well, you saw how many bodies were there already on the ground, right?”

“Well yeah Gabe. It’s a cemetery so there are bound to be bodies there although they are usually in the ground.” Dean sipped on his beer and sighed. “But yeah, I get it. They blasted them down and that is a lot, but how do we fix this mess? We’re dealing with their kid, so what do we do?”

“Well first, we get Loki and Alyra back up to par and then we stop Hel, no matter the cost.” Gabriel frowned and drank down half his beer in one succession. “The only problem is that she’s the goddess of death. Bodies, death, raising the dead is kind of her thing. How do we stop this sort of a problem when she’s hell-bent on causing havoc everywhere she goes? I hate to say it, but we may need to kill her in the end.”

The others didn’t want this to end in such a way but if it meant innocent lives, Hel would have to die. They may have no choice but was the solution really to end the life of another one of Loki’s children? The solution wasn’t going to be easy nor was the sacrifice of another demi-god to end the horror in the cemetery. Loki and Alyra would need time to collect their magical energy and the only way they knew was a transfer. 

It usually just involved Loki and Alyra in an intimate embrace but it seemed neither was able to complete it. It would have to involve some rather drastic angelic assistance. Castiel had appeared in the bunker once he’d been called over for his help, with the children remaining at home with Aason. Now they would need to help the two gods, but for now, plans were being made before the angelic assistance to boost both Loki and Alyra. Only time would tell if the angelic grace would help them, and if they would also survive the face off against the goddess of death.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has come to an end and to honest, I'm sorry it has. I loved writing this one but I'm sure there will be more tales in the future for the Norse Pantheon. Take care and hope everyone is safe during these uncertain times.

Castiel paced the library, watching both Loki and Alyra lying on the nearby couches. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if this would work or if it would backfire on them all. Giving even a little bit of grace to Loki could turn fatal. Alyra was half archangel, but in order to try and juice the trickster up, grace could cause more problems than it was worth. Even if this worked, there was no telling how long the power would last until it dissipated, leaving them back to square one.

Gabriel entered the library with some clean syringes, but his hands were already shaking in dread. Neither angel liked the idea, nor wanted what came with giving some grace to the other two. The blond handed the syringes to Sam and sat down on a nearby chair. Gabriel’s hands clenched in terror but had to remind himself that this was for his daughter. This was for Loki and to stop Hel the best way that they could. His husband knew that Gabriel was terrified, doing his best to soothe his angelic mate. 

Sam drew the needle to get it ready, Gabriel struggled not to bolt from the chair, but steeled his resolve. Sam gently wiped his neck before Dean went to take Gabriel’s hand. The needle was huge, but the family knew this needed to be done. First, they would get Gabriel’s grace into his daughter before extracting some from Castiel. “Okay, are you sure about this honey? We can try another way.” Sam said softly, holding the frightened angel not wishing to upset him with what they had to do.

“You know this is the only way to get it into her face, Sam. Just do it and get this over with.” The sharp needle pushed into his body, andGabriel let out a cry of anguish, his face contorted in agony. Finally, Sam was done and hadn’t needed to take much from his mate. Pulling out the needle from Gabriel before swabbing the area, the hunter kissed his husband’s sweaty brow. “All done. Now we just give this to her and see how she does. I’m proud of you, Gabe.”

Gabriel remained slumped in the chair, panting from having just had some of his grace pulled. He could have done so a much less painful way, but that would require a room alone. The archangel was certain that he didn’t want to be putting his essence into his child in that manner. The painful method would also be the faster way to heal Alyra and restore her magical reserves. 

The extraction from Castiel hadn’t gone any better with Dean holding onto his husband. Both know that even if this worked, the grace would still take time, something none of them had. Hel could easily continue to destroy the world with her army of darkness. The only people that could possibly stop her were her parents.

The wispy white fluid was injected into both Alyra and Loki with the Winchester family only able to do one thing right now. The only thing they could do now was to wait.

* * *

Hel wasn’t very pleased that her parents were nowhere that she could sense them. For some reason, Loki and Sigyn had fled the city. Her mood darkened as she stalked through the cemetery. The bodies that lay there were destroyed by the magic her parents wielded, but also some bullets had struck them. The hunters had returned to aid her parents in this battle. With that much magic used, it was clear her parents were low on their magic or would be by now. That was a concern since Hel loved her parents. She wouldn’t ever wish them harm only wanting their love and attention. Was it too much to ask to be noticed by Loki and Sigyn? Hel didn’t think so but if this had to be the way it was, so be it.

Walking through the grounds, Hel watched her dark children rise from the cold dark depths. She felt a sense of pride knowing that they would serve her with no question. The only problem was that she couldn’t release them into the world with the gates. Perhaps later on she would but for now, the iron held them at bay. For the time being, she was fine with letting them roam the misty grounds. Her long dress seemed to float along the mist like she waded in icy water.

Leaving the cemetery, the mist seemed to follow in her wake. Hel headed towards the forest, her blue eyes glowing. Towards the center of the woods was shadowed clearing. Fire burned in a large circle surrounded by her followers. Walking towards a large stone chair, Hel sat down to rule over those that devoted their lives to her. She would now bid her time until it was time to face her parents once more. Her mother’s arrival had both surprised and delighted her. She had been excited to see them together once more now she knew that they planned to stop her. If she had to destroy the entire Norse pantheon, she would do so.

Lost in her thoughts, Hel frowned on the stone throne, letting out a soft sigh. She didn’t want to harm her parents, just wanted them to welcome her back. Being on her own had been thrilling for a time, but it was a lonely existence. Hel knew that she had wanted her freedom centuries ago, but now she was lonely. With no mate, no parents and only followers to fawn over her, she was lonely. Tears blossomed in her blue eyes but the goddess quickly shook them free. She wasn’t weak, nor would anyone ever accuse her of such.

Alyra was the first to awaken from the grace that ghosted with her veins, followed by Loki. Both had been resting for over a day but seemed to be alright. Their magic wasn’t completely up to par, but it would do for the time being.

Dean had gotten them both some coffee before a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon. Both seemed to be alright despite the concerns over injecting grace into demi-gods. Loki knew that they would have a fight on their hands, sipping on his coffee having finished his breakfast. Alyra watched her husband with some concern.

“You know that with these witches at Hel’s side, she’ll be hard to defeat. The more followers she gathers, the more powerful my daughter will become.” Loki stated, knowing that they had one of two ways of ending this. The death of the coven, which wasn’t a problem for everyone being witches or the death of Hel.

“So we hit the stores and the coven hard. That should weaken Hel enough to either reason with her or kill her.” Dean spoke and the others all agreed to the terms. Both angels would remain behind with the children while Aason returned to the hunt. It had started with Alyra, Aason and Loki, so it would end that way as well.

* * *

The hunters returned to San Francisco with the demi-gods once again on the hunt for the coven. Just as they had appeared, the clouds opened up with rain pounding down on the group. Splitting up into two groups, the family went on the attack. Alyra, Aason and Loki ended up in Chinatown. Entering one of the shops they had visited before, the hunters soon found themselves after one of the witches. This resulted in Alyra being thrown into a pile of wooden crates and the escape of one witch. Alyra was determined to stop the coven, even if it meant she got thrown around all over the damn city. Loki and the rest of the team went to the next location, only this time they met up with Sam and Dean. Inside the ancient shop, altars were destroyed. Power centers burned and anything that gave the witches power, eliminated. This was a war that the Winchesters never started but they would end it once and for all.

The destruction of the power bases for the coven had weakened the witches quite severely. Many were unable to move even a pencil, while others could only cast weaker spells. The desperation could be heard from all of Hel’s followers, however the goddess refused to let it bother her. Her parents were determined to weaken the goddess of death in their little war. Hel sat on her stone throne beyond the cemetery, knowing that if they brought the war to her, they would have to fight the horror of her minions. 

Loki, Alyra and Aason headed towards the iron gates of the cemetery while the other two went around the side. Loki ported his team inside the icy cold grips of the hallowed ground, the fog ghosting up their bodies as the hunters inched closer. The ground was still uneven with graves open to the scavengers that flew past the stone crypts. The wind hollowed with icy promises of no mercy.

Alyra steeled herself as she walked forward. Green flames engulfed her hands, knowing their power was limited. The smell of rotting flesh made her and the other choke, the stench of moldy earth threatening to engulf them all. The bodies everywhere threatened to grip their ankles and take them down, but none attacked them. It was like a scene out of a horror movie, yet nothing came for them. They seemed to wait in the shadows for a sign from their goddess. Their mistress of all things dead and decaying.

* * *

The trio walked out of the cemetery with little incident before finding the clearing with the desperate witches. The women turned to watch the two demi-gods and the half angel with alarm. Clearly wanting to take vengeance on the hunters, the women began to attack.

Alyra cocked her head to the side in a clear imitation of her Uncle Castiel and watched them a moment. It was clearly a desperate move on the humans part. Raising her hands, green flames burst forth, setting the humans ablaze. Her green eyes sparkled with the same flames until everyone of the witches fell. The screams of the dying, the stench of burning flesh, and the charcoal remains were all that were left of the coven. 

Loki had watched his wife work. He had to admit that it was  _ extremely  _ arousing to see Alyra’s power and determination. She destroyed the entire coven easily when given the chance to use her powers. She never used her magic in public if she could help it. It wasn’t right to draw attention to the Winchesters and their family. If anything was true about Sigyn, she was the fierce protector of her family. You threatened that family, you paid the price. The coven had and Loki hoped their daughter wouldn’t.

* * *

Alyra drew her attention towards the large stone throne. Her daughter was sitting there watching pure shock as her coven was destroyed. Alyra stalked towards her eldest daughter, the green flames extinguished before she approached. “Hel, I know that you are hurting. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you, but this isn’t the answer.”

Hel’s face twisted in lovely fury even as her mother approached her. “You weren’t there, Mother. You left me with daddy and my brothers.” Hel then turned her attention to Loki raising an accusing finger towards the trickster. “And  **you** couldn’t be bothered to deal with me. You’re precious sons were more important than your  **own daughter** !”

Loki looked down in his shame, but still approached the child he had raised until Hel had declared she wished to depart from the family group. “You chose to leave the family, Hel. I know that I wasn’t exactly in the best shape when your mother died. I’m sorry and I understand your fury with us. Please let us be here for you now, Hel. We both love you and want you to come back home.”

Hel looked at her parents but the pain was entirely too fresh even when Alyra stepped before her child. Raising a hand, white flames engulfed Alyra’s hand timidly inching towards Hel’s chest. Pressing it to her daughter’s heart, Alyra felt her daughter’s long ago pain. Tears glistened in her emerald eyes while she healed Hel of the anguish. “Let me heal your pain as I did for your father.” Hel didn’t fight her mother on the angelic flames that spread within her body. 

The white flames curled around the goddess of death’s heart, extinguishing the dark to replace it with the light that she once had. Alyra continued to heal the broken girl, finally extinguishing the white flames to hold her child as she slumped forwards.

Hel felt the pain leaving her body finally sinking into her mother’s loving embrace. Tears began to escape her blue eyes as the daughter of Loki and Sigyn allowed the flood to burst forth. All the thousands of years without her parents had been lonely and cruel. She whimpered and put the world back as it had been. The graves once again made whole, the bodies returned. Everything was at peace for now. “Mother….I needed you.”

“And now you have me, my child. Come to your father and I. Be with us and be a part of our family once again.” Alyra whispered and shook her head when Dean approached, waving him off. She had healed her daughter as she had healed Loki. The daughter of the archangel Gabriel had taken the dark from another demi-god to replace it with her love and light. 

The family soon put all right once again. Hel had returned the lives that had been lost, other than the sacrifices that had been consumed. The memories of the people within the city that had bore witness to the supernatural, erased. All was well when the Winchesters and their family left to return to their rather usual lives. It would take time for Hel to get used to living with her parents once again. This time it would be better and they would never let her feel unloved ever again. The pantheon would remain strong and Loki’s family all the stronger. Alyra had saved her family once again and for her, that was what she put on the earth to do. Be a mother, protector, hunter, half archangel and bringer of light. She wouldn’t change her destiny for anything in the world nor in Heaven. 

The End


End file.
